Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inductive components and, in particular, the integration of an inductor with an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Most integrated circuits (ICs) are assembled by placing ICs on a lead frame, bonding the ICs to metal leads of the lead frame, and then encapsulating the ICs in a protective body, wherein molding, plating and trimming and forming are performed. Thereafter, the ICs are tested.
While cost effective and efficient, and despite advances in IC fabrication, driven by design, costs, smaller size or other considerations, some functional requirements of systems are often not designed into the ICs, for example, those of inductors and capacitors. Particularly for inductive components, due to their design, a magnetic field may induce current in other parts or circuitry of ICs; thus, affecting the performance of the ICs. Accordingly, when inductive components are required in systems along with the ICs, they are often electrically connected externally. Thus, the total layout area when designing a system having an IC and inductive component is relatively large; especially when considering the trend towards miniaturization. Also, the advantages of modulation may not be achieved as the IC and inductive component are manufactured, packaged and tested, individually.
Accordingly, there is demand for inductive components and package structures thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.